Alana Hart
| Assign = | FinalAssign = security officer, ''Enterprise'' (NX-01)| Rank = ensign| Insignia = | }} Alana Marie Hart was a United Earth Starfleet ensign in the 22nd century. Biography Hart was born on April 4th, 2125 in the city of Lake Armstrong on Luna, Earth's moon, to Jonathan and Nicole Hart. Starfleet Hart joined Starfleet in the year 2146 and was posted to Europa Base. ''Achilles'' Hart joined the crew of the Achilles in 2149, serving under Captain Jon Lyman. When the Achilles received a coded distress call from Dinai Station near Arcturus, which was under attack by pirates, Hart was selected to be on the rescue party. The mission went awry, and the Achilles was attacked by the pirates leaving Captain Lyman and five other crew members dead, and the Achilles disabled. On the surface, Hart saw two figures that she assumed were pirates and opened fire on them with her plasma pistol. The two figures were not pirates as Hart assumed, but a pair of Vulcan scientists that the pirates used as stalking horses in order to draw Hart out. The Vulcans were killed, but no charges were brought against Hart. ''Enterprise'' She was promoted to ensign and assigned to the Enterprise in 2151. The events at Dinai Station weighed heavily on Hart's mind, and she tended to keep to herself. Efforts by Enterprise s armory officer, Malcolm Reed, to draw her out of her shell resulted in the two of them developing feelings toward the other. When Reed, observing Starfleet regulations, ended the developing relationship before it could truly begin, Hart requested a transfer. Before her transfer could be finalized, Hart was a part of a landing party that responded to a distress call sent from a Sarkassian outpost. On the planet's surface, Hart stumbled into trap set by a Ta'alaat named Goridian, who wished to start a war with the Sarkassians for perceived Sarkassian religeous transgressions against the Ta'alaat. Utilizing ancient Anu'anshee technology, Goridian superimposed his consciousness over Hart's, effectively taking control of her body. On the Enterprise, Goridian, in Hart's body, attempted to fire the ship's phase cannons on newly arrived Sarkassian vessels hoping to start a war between Starfleet and the Sarkassians. Lieutenant Reed was forced to shoot Hart/Goridian to keep her from firing the weapons, and despite his weapon being set to stun, Hart's body died soon after. However, Hart's consciousness, like Goridian's, was now free to roam where it willed and she entered the mind of Reed. Hart's consciousness helped Reed piece together recent events and expose Goridian for who and what he truly was. When Goridian, now inhabiting the body of Sarkassian ambassador Valay, attempted to inhabit Reed's mind, Hart transferred her consciousness into Valay/Goridian's mind, allowing Reed the opportunity to open fire. Hart's consciousness, as well as Goridian and Valay's, died with Valay's body. ( ) :Discrepancy Note: The text of ''What Price Honor? mistakenly states that Enterprise began her mission in the year 2150 instead of 2151. This entry compensates for the error.'' Personal timeline Appendices Connections Appearances * (mentioned only) * External link * category:Humans Category:Humans (22nd century) Category:2125 births category:Earth Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) category:Starfleet weapons personnel category:Achilles personnel category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Starfleet casualties Category:2152 deaths